1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective structures for covering the bumper extension above the front wheels on a modern shopping basket. The present invention is particularly directed towards a seat-like covering with wheel fenders which prevent a child who is sitting in the wheeled frame of the cart from accidentally being injured by putting a hand on the turning wheels. The fender design of the present invention also acts as a basket aligner when several of the wheeled shopping baskets are placed together for transporting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In past art patents seen, devices useful for the above stated purposes are not prevalent. A protective mat useful in the grocery basket is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,599, issued Apr. 22, 1958, to J. V. Graffeo, and in Umanoff's U.S. Pat. No. 3,019,953, allowed Feb. 6, 1962, a squared fitting to hold a box or container on the shopping cart lower frame is illustrated. A second patent issued to Umanoff on Aug. 7, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,420, shows a three-wheeled grocery cart having an antitipping device for child protection.
Other methods of approaching the child protection problem are seen in the plastic framed basets of Ganci, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,133, dated Oct. 19, 1971, and the all plastic shopping cart of Thompson, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,394, dated Sept. 6, 1977. The Modular Part Cart of Castellano, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,056, issued June 27, 1978 shows a box framed undercarriage.
Of the patents seen, the foregoing appear to be the most pertinent state-of-the-art patents. A protection device for a child sitting on the undercarriage of a shopping cart does not seem to be considered.